


Would You Like More?

by Kalyppso



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Dedue Molinaro, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalyppso/pseuds/Kalyppso
Summary: Ashe and Dedue try their hand at baking something new, and Dedue is over-enthusiastic in their celebration, resulting in not-quite-confessions and an intimate night.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Would You Like More?

**Author's Note:**

> I use gendered language when talking about trans Dedue's genitals, and I refer to his strap-on as his cock. Read with care.
> 
> All Fire Emblem properties and characters have credit to Nintendo and their respective creators / owners. I'm just playing.
> 
> Everyone is their post timeskip ages.

There was something special about intentionally messy foods.

Ashe’s ability in the kitchen had earned him a bit of renown. He was often helping Annette and Mercedes, and others smiled to hear when he had prepared something special. This left Dedue to conclude that it must be his presence which caused Ashe to fumble when they cooked together, no matter his reassurances. Too much spice, too much heat, too much nervous energy that resulted in spilled ingredients from shallow pans. Usual and forgivable errors that were easy to account for.

Dedue was used to making people uncomfortable, and that Ashe was willing to entertain his company at all, let alone with kind words, and that smile of his — the one that snuck between bouts of laughter and cries of frustration with botched meal prep, where his eyes sloped soft and honest, and the bend of his lips meant the pout parted them in quiet comfort, as if he could speak truth to those quiet moments — it felt like a blessing, to have such a friend. To be trusted in meaning, even when he didn’t know what to say; Dedue appreciated when Ashe’s chatter filled the kitchen, enthusiastic and pleading, calculated and insightful, honest and mourning. It was only ever truly quiet between them when Ashe was focused on a task, and even then he was charming; stretching out knots and injuries from archery and riding, focusing so carefully on the scent and color of a dish or confection, speed reading several pages of his latest book.

They were conversing today however. While desserts were usually the providence of others, Ashe had wanted to try his hand at an Adrestian delight. They bemoaned the state of their pastry, which had wilted into an uneven cracker; insufficient folds being one of several problems they suspected.

“We should have let Mercedes help,” Ashe said, but there was no disappointment in his voice. He was clearly amused, and happy to be learning, even if their end result was going to be imperfect.

Dedue would not have said as much, for politeness and for humility, but he was enjoying watching Ashe work through this challenge; grey bangs frizzled as Ashe leaned over a pot of what was essentially boiling jam, sturdy arms making turns of fresh, aromatic fruit.

“I would suggest we ask her before our next attempt,” he said as he hovered beside Ashe, reading the recipe on the counter, “but I suspect you will have mastered it by then.”

Ashe jerked his body back, adjusting his hair without use of his hands, a blush hiding his freckles. “You think so?” There had been hope in the question, and Dedue frowned when it was absent from Ashe’s subsequent statement, as he returned his attention to his jam, “I’m not so sure.”

Dedue tilted his head, a sign of exasperation, a ghost of a shrug. “I suppose I am no judge. This is new to me also.”

“Isn’t that exciting?” asked Ashe, his joy returned. “I thought it might make for a good change of pace.”

Ashe spoke more of how he’d obtained the recipe, and other monastery gossip, filling the air. Soon, they would be heading to the capital, and their lives risked separating, for duty, for honor. Ashe would only be knighted, not so decorated that he might never again prepare his own meals, but the likelihood that they might together like this again waned with each passing day; each passing hour. Dedue felt hollow over it, with so many other endings plaguing his life, yet there was a relief, that even this night there was companionship to be found in his friend.

Attentively, Ashe moved and stacked their used bowls and implements while Dedue spread melted marshmallows over their withered pastry, coated carefully in the red and purple compote. Then there was the matter of cutting it. It was supposed to be pinched into little packages, but instead it snapped and crumbled under the weight of the knife, earning giggles from the both of them until they could do nothing except leave their mess to cool, knowing at least that it was edible enough to try when it did.

“Ingrid will eat it,” Ashe said absently, dismissively, still giggling around a mouthful of water as he sat at one of the tables in the dining hall.

“I’m looking forward to trying it,” Dedue confessed, joining him. “There _were_ a number of ingredients to undercut the sweetness.”

“It might taste like the bottom of the pan,” Ashe remarked.

“Even more reason to be curious,” Dedue suggested.

“It isn’t meat, or rice,” Ashe argued, but still he shrugged and folded his hands together, leaning forward on his elbows so his position could pass for being in prayer. “But maybe…”

After a moment of repose, Dedue initiated clean up, which Ashe quickly moved to help with.

When the time finally came to try their creation, Ashe threw up his hands and paced away from it, so disappointed and a little entertained, by the disaster that was their pastry. Dedue was used to his many friends’ overreactions and gingerly selected a triangle from the tray, and found his smile widening as Ashe grunt at the sound of the snap of the treat in his mouth.

“Is it like woodchips?” Ashe asked, worried.

After swallowing, Dedue shook his head. “I think you’ll like it. The … hm … well it doesn’t feel right to call it a pastry, in the end. The cracker adds some much needed substance to an otherwise very wet dessert.”

Ashe didn’t look convinced, but he did choose a rectangular piece and give it a threatening stare, before taking a bite.

“Mmm-hm-hiiim?” Ashe expressed, surprised and delighted, pointing a finger at his closed mouth as he powered through the chewy mixture. Dedue simply smiled, and waited patiently. “Wow!” Ashe held three fingers in front of his lips, swiping his tongue over his teeth. “It’s messy, but you’re right.” He swallowed again and dusted his hands together, looking relaxed and relieved and victorious. He chuckled, “It’s so good, I could kiss you!”

Dedue felt like he’d missed a second of his own life. He wondered what had gone through his mind, whether this was meant to be a joke or a confession. He’d known what Ashe had meant, he’d heard that expression a dozen times before, and yet, he’d wrapped a quick arm around Ashe’s shoulder and left, what had since become, a lingering kiss on the side of his friend’s forehead.

Ashe looked stunned, and Dedue suspected he did too, as he pulled his arm back. He nearly raised his opposite hand to cover his mouth, but felt that this would be rude, and so simply raised and lowered it in front of himself, a gesture of distress. His eyes stung with tears as he tore his gaze away.

“I-I’m sorry.” He cleared his throat. “It’s just, you said, uhm… Hm…”

“I, I did,” Ashe agreed, slowly. “I… Do you—? Is that a custom, in Duscur?”

An excuse dangled in front of Dedue. An escape from elaboration.

“No,” the answer came easy. He could live with the pain of rejection; he lived with the pain of so much else. He rubbed the side of his thumb back and forth across his forehead, and debated excusing himself, until he felt a hand curl around his upper arm.

Ashe was red, but he no longer appeared shocked, and neither did he seem offended, afraid, outraged. His lips were parted in his gentlest smile, and he pursed them for the half-second before he asked, “Could I—? I mean. I could… I could kiss you?”

He’d started off nervous, but the final question was decisive, composed, and a little suggestive.

Dedue hesitated, and licked his lips, shifting in his seat to more directly face his companion. “You’d … want to?”

Ashe smiled wider, long lashes fluttering as his gaze was drawn to and from Dedue’s mouth. He nodded, and leaned in.

It was a simple press of lips, an experiment in height and pressure and compatibility, so that their second kiss was less calculated, more natural, if clumsy, the memory of their tart dessert puckering their smiles further. And then they realized that it wasn’t a matter of counting kisses as their mouths expressed affection in tandem. It was a challenge to part, to rein in their newfound enthusiasm; mouths hungry for something not suited to the dining hall, even empty as it was.

Ashe covered his face in his hands, joy and embarrassment pouring off him in warm waves. He crossed his arms in front of himself, hiding his lips in the shield of a forearm. 

“Wow…” The word was muffled in Ashe’s elbow, but it was earnest and obvious, and reassuring enough that Dedue felt confident enough to move again. He took a breath, and went to collect wax paper for their creations.

“Would you like more?”

“Desserts?” Ashe’s question took them both by surprise, and the eye contact they shared afterwards had Ashe sputtering and Dedue on the verge of laughter.

Dedue shrugged, trying to appear casual about the implicit suggestion, and Ashe grew quiet. Prepared to say it was in jest, Dedue smirked, and started to shake his head, not meaning to push for more when the last few moments had gone so unexpectedly well.

“Would you come into town?” Ashe looked down as if in guilt, and gestured with an open hand as he said, “That’s not very romantic of me,” he closed his fist and and smiled again, “but … I wouldn’t want to, um, **do** whatever-you’d-like-to-do, so close to our friends.”

Dedue pursed his lips. He nodded. “I’d come into town.”

Ashe stood up so fast that he nearly tripped over himself, and Dedue found himself raising a hand despite the distance between them, as if he could influence the way his friend caught himself. Obviously embarrassed, Ashe adjusted his bangs and touched the side of his nose with his middle finger delicately. “Then we’ll meet at the gate? Ten minutes?”

“Twenty? I shouldn’t be so far from my armour,” Dedue explained.

“That’s fine,” Ashe conceded, shaking his head. “I’m going to go get ready. You’re good with this?”

“I’ve got it.”

Dedue had already wrapped more than half of their treats in wax paper, and was piling the confections into a basket.

Regardless of why Ashe wouldn’t have waited to walk with him, Dedue was glad of a few minutes alone to digest what had happened, and what _was_ happening. He retreated to his room and took the time to change and don his armour, and to pack a small bag, trying not to over-stress about what Ashe might be expecting. He packed two of their desserts in a side pocket of the bag, and left the basket on his bed.

It was late in the night, but they hardly had the cover of darkness for their meeting, as torches and bright, pale moonlight reflected off silver and white hair, and Dedue’s metal armour. Ashe too had packed a bag, and dressed in armour, and Dedue mourned a little that it should look like that they were marching toward some threat, but in the least Ashe wore a smile that he was able to return, and he could tell they were both reassured as they walked along the skirting road to the town below the monastery.

The inn Ashe brought them to was unfortunately loud, and Dedue zoned out a little to avoid processing the attention they invited. As such, he missed any opportunity to assist in paying for their room, or the bottle of wine Ashe asked him to carry, and gratefully followed his companion to seclusion.

“Sorry,” Ashe said quietly, locking the door, “I hadn’t thought of passing through revelers.”

“They are no longer in my mind,” Dedue lied, laying his bag on the bed and the wine on the corner table.

“Good,” Ashe sighed in relief, watching as Dedue washed his hands in a basin on the opposite side of the room, “because I did want a place where just the two of us could … talk.” Dedue’s amused expression brought another smile to Ashe’s eyes, wrinkled in embarrassment. He took Dedue’s place and left his gloves by the pitcher on this dresser, washing his hands and worrying about the silence. When he was done, he suggested, “Let me get the wine?”

Going through a ring of tools bound to the inside of his bag, Ashe sought a bottle opener, and Dedue slowly reached for the buckles on the side of his breastplate, wondering if he should ask or declare anything, or whether he should think removing his armour held any significance, considering how often he did so in Ashe’s company.

When the bottle opened, and Dedue was leaving his armour on a chest at the end of the bed, Ashe babbled, “You’d think with all those books I’d read I might know what to say right now. I … I want to tell you that I’m honored that you would let your guard down with me. That if you’re feeling the slightest bit apprehensive, I could go now, and I would cherish the kisses we've already shared.” He swallowed. “But goddess am I scared of talking you out of my company.”

“You’re free to tell me all that’s in your heart,” Dedue promised, sitting beside Ashe on the bed, and stealing the wine. He drank from the bottle. “You know I like hearing you talk.”

Ashe huffed a laugh and quickly took back the bottle, drinking far deeper than Dedue had. He was red when he confessed, “I always appreciate when you’re not annoyed with my rambling, my clumsiness. I don’t mean to get so nervous around … people I like… Around you.”

Dedue swept his right index finger over Ashe’s cheek, signaling his advance as he leaned in, wrapping his left arm around him. They rocked towards and away from the bed as they kissed, whether in play or indecision, Dedue couldn’t quite tell; not that it mattered. He pulled away to speak, but Ashe whispered urgently, “Is this just for tonight?”

“I—” Dedue hesitated.

“It-it can be,” Ashe stammered. He shook his head, and failed to hide suppressed sadness. “I just … want to prepare myself, if I can.”

“I don’t know,” Dedue admitted, unable to foresee what lay in their futures, or where his friend’s life might lead, and his experience on the matter felt relevant. “I’ve never done this before.”

While Ashe had been on the verge of nodding, instead he frowned as they separated. “Which part?”

“Any of it… Er, well, I mean relationship-style intimacy. Alone I’ve … um. I brought some things that relate to how I’d be comfortable … being with you.”

Ashe giggled. “I take it, it’ll be easier to show me?”

Dedue nodded as Ashe took more to drink. He left the bottle on the table afterwards and confessed, “I’ve … I’ve had some experience. Moments of relief and curiosity? Nothing like this…”

Ashe’s eyes were sad, and Dedue knew instantly that he shouldn’t ask for elaboration, either Ashe would tell him, or it wouldn’t matter. He put his right hand on the front of Ashe’s chest, as if he could ease his friend’s sorrow with weight and warmth.

“I’m going to take off my coat,” Ashe declared, standing and stepping away, and Dedue’s lips stretched nervously; even as Ashe smiled at him over his shoulder.

As Ashe unlinked buckles and accessories, Dedue moved to sit closer to the head of the bed and ran his hands down the padded pants he wore under his armor, wondering how he could transition them back to the present.

“I’m glad I kissed you when I did.”

Ashe smiled wider, leaving his coat folded over on a chair on the opposite side of the room. Sitting on the corner of it, he started to remove his boots.

“Because you’re right. This is different. I’ve admired you for a long time, and…”

“Me?”

“Of course,” Dedue insisted. “You’re very handsome, and kind, and I treasure our time together.”

“I mean,” Ashe said dismissively, blushing as he climbed into Dedue’s lap, legs spread over his thighs, “you’ve got this smile,” and he kissed his lips as he reached for the tie in Dedue’s hair, and ran his fingers through the stubble on the sides of his head, “and this attention to detail,” and he laughed as his hands fell onto Dedue’s traps, “and these shoulders. Mm!”

Dedue chuckled also as Ashe kissed him again, his blush heating both of their faces. His hands followed the delicate curve of Ashe’s spine down to where his ass hovered over his waistline, and Ashe whimpered soft and questioning as he stretched his neck back away from Dedue, but, unprepared to face Ashe’s gaze again so soon, Dedue followed him, kissing his neck as he groped and pulled Ashe down into his lap to grind against him.

The whimper became a moan, as Ashe slid one hand down the back of Dedue’s shirt and clenched the other one up in his hair. Dedue wished he could lay back, but he was still too close to the edge of the bed, so that if he did so, he would surely slide off of it. This motivated him to find more stable purchase in how he embraced his paramour, before standing up; earning a frightened, clinging embrace and a gentle gasp. It wasn’t a hold he needed to maintain long, and Dedue sat them back down almost instantly, further back on the bed, where he could lay back as intended.

“Goddess, warn me,” Ashe whined, and Dedue laughed softly as he found eye contact with him again, finding Ashe flush and in good humour.

“My apologies,” Dedue said, nodding in agreement. He raised his hands in surrender, and found his fingers folded in with Ashe’s quickly, as Ashe leaned down over him to kiss him again, and it was his turn to purr in contentment, raising his chest and his hips up into Ashe’s body so that each roll of his body was a bloom of tantalizing shivers.

Ashe was resting his face in the crook of Dedue’s jaw when he stretched his arms out overhead, caressing the blanket as he caught his breath, and Dedue placed his hands on either side of Ashe’s ribcage.

“I love the way you hold me,” Ashe said, sultry and comfortable.

“It is a wonder to feel you under my hands,” Dedue agreed. “You won’t disappear, will you?”

“No,” Ashe promised, kissing Dedue’s lips again, sucking his bottom lip so that it bounced back into place as Ashe pulled away to sit up, pulling himself out of his shirt.

An eager noise was pulled from Dedue’s open mouth just as readily, and Ashe smiled like the sun as he wiggled himself down against Dedue’s muscled stomach as he realized, “Oh, you _really_ like me?”

“I…” Dedue began, fingertips cautiously tickling up the sides of Ashe’s bare stomach.

“Your eyes lit up,” Ashe observed happily, placing his right hand over Dedue’s left and guiding it up to the center of his chest.

Dedue tilted his head as if that might hide his face or his smile, even as his same joyful eyes looked up at Ashe. “Yes. I really like you.”

Dedue’s right index finger traced over an old, purple puncture scar on Ashe’s chest, surely so close to his lungs and heart, an arrow or pike, that had nearly stolen this moment from them, and how many others of Ashe’s life. His hand drifted, so that he could run his finger over Ashe’s nipple instead. Barely a heartbeat passed, and Ashe surprised Dedue into having to wrap his hands back around his sides as he leaned down onto him again, seeking more kisses.

Ashe sighed, and then said, sadly, “You didn’t tell me.”

Dedue squeezed his arm around Ashe, not minding the way his left wrist was bent between them for this. He kissed Ashe’s freckled cheek, and whispered his apology, “I will tonight.”

A rush of air escaped Ashe then, and a full body shiver, but he accepted the chaste kisses Dedue pressed upon his lips while he repositioned them. Ashe whimpered as he found himself propped back against the pillows with Dedue’s mouth wandering down his neck and over his collarbone, and Dedue’s right thumb and index finger guiding his head aside to grant him access.

“De-Dedue.”

Dedue hummed in answer, his mouth and right hand slipping lower, petting Ashe’s breastbone, and gently pressing down to feel the thrumming of his heartbeat, for just a moment, while his lips parted over a nipple. Ashe’s chest rose towards his mouth as he sucked in a deep breath, and Dedue slipped his left hand under the curve of his back, cradling him close as he opened his mouth wider, lapping long and slow, and then fast and teasing on the sensitive skin.

“Good?” Dedue questioned, tilting his face up, his right hand drifting down Ashe’s stomach.

“Yes, it’s— Ah-ha!”

Dedue wrapped his hand around the bulge between Ashe’s legs, and squeezed. He loosened his grip as he asked, smug, “This too?”

“Goddess, yes,” Ashe moaned, legs parting a little farther.

Dedue tempered his lust with indulgence, he wanted more to be attentive to his blushing, happy lover than to satisfy his curiosity and mounting desire. He trailed his mouth across Ashe’s chest and stomach, nuzzling into the soft skin above his navel, fondling him through his clothing. The continued affirmative whimpers that poured from Ashe’s lips beckoned him however, and Dedue hooked one of his legs between Ashe’s so that he could rock himself back against his thigh as he sought his mouth again, fingers playing with the fastenings on Ashe’s pants.

 _‘It could be like this._ **_We_** _could be like this,’_ Ashe wanted to say, but based on Dedue’s reaction earlier to the prospect of this being more than a night, he said nothing, and simply moved eager and pliant as Dedue curled his hands into the sides of his pants and underclothes and starting to shuffle Ashe out of them.

Ashe almost didn’t have time to feel self-conscious, as Dedue pressed his left knee aside so that his legs were parted again, and he slid himself down the bed to leave a kiss on Ashe’s chest before pressing a soft kiss on the head of his cock. He slowly pulsed his lips back and forth, smearing them in precum, and then licked his lips and Ashe both, acclimatizing to taste and sensation, and the sound Ashe made as if this alone were the greatest blessing. Dedue adjusted his position as Ashe’s legs curled around him, his response choked and contracted, as Dedue sucked him down with a smile.

“Ohhh,” Ashe whimpered, feeling ridiculous, wondering how to compose himself, and yet unable to keep silent as he stroked back Dedue’s hair, “ **I’m** dreaming. I’m dreaming and I’m about to wake up.”

Dedue had to pull away then, to laugh. “If you were, I might know what I was doing.”

“No, you’re wonderful,” Ashe insisted.

Dedue shook his head, and moved to press kisses along Ashe’s shaft, his left hand adjusting Ashe’s leg and then caressing down to grope and massage his balls. Ashe gasped and rolled his hips up, inadvertently pressing himself up against Dedue’s lips, which parted, directing his cock back into his mouth, earning a sensuous groan from deep in Dedue’s throat.

They were a little echo chamber of satisfaction after that, praise and pleasure and sloppy, experimental affection as Dedue played with Ashe’s body; the cycle of it only broken by Ashe’s gentle plea.

“Please…”

“Yes?”

“Please,” Ashe repeated, eyes lidded, licking his lips, fingers curling in Dedue’s shirt, “can I see you?”

While Dedue had been more nervous before, he could only continue to look desirous now, nodding as he crawled to where he was resting with his legs splayed over Ashe’s stomach. Sitting up, he could feel Ashe’s cock bounce against his ass twice, and saw how Ashe’s eyes squinted as if embarrassed by the involuntary action.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

Dedue simply reached behind himself to roll his hand around the head of Ashe’s cock a few more times, chuckling as Ashe floundered beneath him, clenching his hands on Dedue’s unyielding thighs.

Releasing Ashe, Dedue smirked and unfastened the cord at his collar, loosening the neck of his outermost layer in preparation of pulling it, and a second long-sleeve shirt, overhead. This still left him in a tank top, though he was far more exposed, the silhouette of his body clear, and the scars that marred his face were found in similar abundance across his arms and peaking out over his collarbone. He hesitated.

Ashe smoothed a hand over Dedue’s stomach, outside his clothing, assuring him, “Only if you want to.”

Nodding, Dedue smiled, surprised by how comfortable he was, how patient Ashe was being, how justified he felt in his affection. He crossed his arms, and removed his last upper layer, and was surprised as Ashe’s body vibrated beneath him.

“Wow, um, okay,” Ashe giggled, his hands found Dedue’s stomach again and he squeezed his fingers in the strong muscle while petting his thumbs up and down the fine hair that started at the center of Dedue’s chest and spread down over his middle in a wide arc, thickest in a line from his navel to where it disappeared below his pants.

Scars framed the underside of Dedue’s chest, paler and neater than others that cut lines across his pecs and stomach. All were older, either from before the Academy or before his return to the monastery, and none detracted from Dedue’s allure.

Dedue took hold of Ashe’s right hand and guided it up his chest as he leaned forward, until he was able to lay it over his heart. Fear, and a clumsiness with words, meant that he couldn’t articulate **all** that he wanted to say, but he whispered, “Only with you.”

“Call me yours,” Ashe answered, desperate and hopeful, and uncertain of whether these words meant anything besides dressing and foreplay.

Dedue continued forward, onto his elbows and knees, nodding where he could feel Ashe’s breath on his lips. “Mine,” he complied, kissing Ashe passionately while suffering cloying, yearning hands pulling and scratching at his back.

After long, dizzying kisses, Dedue whispered in his lover’s ear, “Ashe?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t want … um…” He exhaled and braced himself, pulling away to look Ashe in the eye. “I don’t want you to penetrate me, with either your hands or your cock.”

“Heh,” Ashe looked relieved, obviously unnerved by Dedue’s originally unfinished sentence. “We can do other things?”

“Yes,” Dedue agreed, visibly relaxed, if only slightly. He stretched forward to grab his bag and sat back over Ashe’s stomach as he opened the main compartment. He pulled a few condoms from the bag simply to show Ashe before dropping them back inside, and then took a nervous breath before pulling a phallus from the bag, and its related harness.

“Oh,” Ashe said, a harsh breath shaking his body, accepting the items in his hands when they were offered.

Dedue then pulled a long, square bottle of oil from the bag, and tossed the pack on the side of the bed.

“Would this be … alright?” Dedue swallowed. “Would you let me fuck you?”

“Yes,” Ashe answered quickly. As Dedue reached out to take the harness and set it aside, Ashe asked, “Have you worn it before?”

“Worn and … used,” he gestured with his eyes and Ashe instantly realized that without the harness that he was simply holding a dildo.

“And you didn’t like it?” Ashe asked, curious.

“Not … exactly. If we had more time, then…”

“Yes?” Ashe prompted, hopeful, but that earned an embarrassed laugh from Dedue, a rarity and an honor on its own, even without their current subject matter.

“I might see whether I’d also like you in my ass.”

Ashe set his hands down, holding the dildo to his stomach with the flat of his palm, as he suggested, “Maybe some other time?”

“If there’s time,” Dedue allowed, his face warm with embarrassment.

“You know I’d … I’d make time for you,” Ashe said, kicking himself the whole while.

“I wouldn’t ask you to,” Dedue insisted, surprised at the turn in conversation.

“I would want to,” Ashe promised. “But … that’s better shown than told, I suppose. Sorry, I … I don’t mean to pressure you.”

“You aren’t,” Dedue assured him. “You haven’t been.”

Ashe nodded and grimaced. “Do you want me to try to make you cum before we get to this?” He gestured with the dildo.

Dedue smiled, mouth open, and took a moment before answering, “No. Maybe after, if I don’t.”

“Okay…?” Ashe agreed, at a whisper, finding himself slowly smiling again also. “How do you want me to—?”

“However you like,” Dedue offered, swinging himself to be next to Ashe, and unfastening his pants. Silently, Ashe’s mind made no decisions as he watched Dedue finish undressing.

“You’re so attractive,” Ashe whined, though he felt a little victorious to be able to make such a declaration as he rolled on his side, bare and with Dedue so close and the same.

“Thank you,” Dedue chuckled.

Ashe bit his own bottom lip and reached out to slide his fingertips down the side of Dedue’s ass, and then snapped his hand out to gather the bottle of lubricant. “May I?”

When Dedue nodded, Ashe unscrewed the lid and, holding the opening against the base of his thumb, quickly upturned and righted the bottle, to stem the flow and leave a bubble of the contents in the palm of his hand. He closed that hand, smoothing the slick fluid over his fingertips, before hitching his leg and stretching his hand between his legs, smoothing it around his entrance and easing a fingertip inside.

“Would you rather get yourself ready?” Dedue asked, a little surprised. “Because I’d like to.”

“Goddess,” Ashe groaned, red-faced. He extracted his hand. “Alright.”

He rolled onto his knees and reached out for a pillow, crossing his arms beneath it and resting the side of his face against the cushioned surface as he watched Dedue pour himself a messy handful of oil.

Ashe hummed appreciatively in the wake of the contact from Dedue’s warm hand on the base of his back, his thumb rubbing a teasing pressure on his asshole.

“I—?”

“Hush,” Dedue assured him, turning his hand aside and continuing a genial up and down motion just outside his entrance. “I know I have big hands.” Ashe whimpered. “I’ll go slow.”

Dedue released Ashe for a moment, circling his left thumb with his right hand a few times to lubricate it also, before reaching out to rest his hands on Ashe’s ass, rolling his thumbs over one another and around Ashe’s hole, sometimes spreading him slightly, but usually just touching him in massage. He poured some oil directly on Ashe afterwards, earning a gentle hiss of surprise. Dedue had kept his left hand beneath his lover as he’d done so, and rubbed the excess over Ashe’s balls and lonely erection.

When the bottle was reset aside, Dedue, nervously, leaned forward over Ashe, and pressed the tip of his smallest finger inside him.

“Dedue,” Ashe gasped, surprised, and maybe a little disappointed, but quickly Dedue had removed this fingertip and tried to use the momentum he’d created to press the edge of his index finger against Ashe’s hole, slipping half the digit inside him with care.

Tenderly, he rubbed his left hand on the outside of Ashe’s thigh, “Yes? Are you alright?”

Ashe hid his face in the pillow, nodding frantically as Dedue shifted his finger back and forth, a steady, curving piston.

Slowly, Dedue moved up to being able to shift the entirety of his index finger back and forth, his left hand retreated back between Ashe’s legs, pulling leisurely at his cock, out of sync with his other efforts. He released him to pour more oil upon his fingers before switching to his middle finger, earned a choked off groan from Ashe as he pressed back against his hand, and then there was a rhythm in it, as Ashe looked over his shoulder, lascivious and beautiful, rearranging his limbs so that he could stroke himself while Dedue fucked him on his fingers, rubbing beside his asshole with his left thumb.

Steadily they progressed, and Ashe was writhing back against Dedue’s hand to the second knuckle of two fingers.

“O-Okay,” Dedue said haltingly, and as expected, Ashe stopped.

“Okay?”

“Okay, I’m just going to…” Dedue said, extracting his hand.

“Okay,” Ashe conceded, softly.

Squeezing his thighs together, Dedue turned aside to wrap the phallus in a condom. He teased more lubricant into his lover before coating the dildo, and Ashe gasped when he realized Dedue was pressing that inside him, separate of the harness he’d anticipated.

“I thought…” He gasped, accepting another inch of the toy before Dedue stopped to listen. “I thought you were going to be fucking me.”

“I intend to,” Dedue assured him. “I just thought I’d get you used to my cock like this.”

“Oh…”

Ashe hissed when Dedue removed the dildo to smooth more oil over the — his cock. He was in a different state of mind afterwards; taking his lover’s cock, suffering his patience and inherent stamina. He was at a loss when Dedue’s motions stopped entirely, and it took him a moment or two to realize Dedue was laying next to him, arm stretched down to continue fucking him, but at a distance where Ashe could turn his head to kiss him.

Ashe started to thrust back against the stimulation again, but this time Dedue objected.

“No, let me,” he requested, and Ashe stilled and suffered, and leaned into the kiss Dedue offered while shivers echoed through his body, while his cock begged for release, while Dedue sucked on his tongue.

He moaned out a plaintive warning, and whether or not his lover understood, Dedue ceased his euphoric torment and trembled with him for a moment, before carefully retrieving the dildo. He quickly set to work dressing himself in the harness.

Ashe raised himself on his wrists as Dedue kneeled in place, and so Dedue wrapped a hand around Ashe’s middle and nuzzled against the side of his head, while Ashe spread his legs a little farther and bounced himself back against Dedue’s thighs.

“All mine,” Dedue purred, and Ashe gasped, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. Pleased, Dedue left another kiss on his temple and leaned back on his knees so he could have some perspective on his task, pressing the still-slippery phallus back inside him.

“F-fuh-finally,” Ashe groaned, his eyes fluttering closed as Dedue took hold of his waist and rolled his hips forward. The third thrust saw Dedue slip out, over Ashe’s pert ass, and it was a learning experience, to say the least, to determine the best way to thrust and roll and lean, to ensure his lover’s pleasure.

They were finding slow, hard thrusts were easiest to maintain, and Ashe was moaning his delight at the crest of each of them, but Dedue wanted to do better. Eventually, he asked, “Can I put you on your back?”

Ashe nodded, lazily, throat dry. He was happy to separate and swallow another mouthful of wine. He practically unmade the bed while Dedue drank also, bundling the blanket to rest beneath his hips, running his fingers through wild grey hair as he laid back against his pillow.

Dedue shuffled into place, and wondered how obvious his lust was on his body, considering what he saw on Ashe; legs bent around him, Ashe’s body was flush at relevant intervals, his hair frizzy and mussed, and his eyes begged for their fated crescendo. Ashe reached down to adjust his erection, and Dedue squeezed at Ashe’s right hip, letting his thumb follow the path from one freckle to another.

“You’re …” Dedue sought an appropriate word, “ravishing.”

Ashe’s eyes crinkled in response, moving to rest his hand on top of Dedue’s. “Then ravish me.”

Dedue squeezed tighter before wiggling his hand free, to pour more oil on his fingers, pressing them in and around Ashe’s hole, and then along the length of a fresh condom.

In this position, Dedue’s slow rolls of his hips could accommodate kisses, and short, fast thrusts pressed his cock up against Ashe’s prostate.

“Ah—! Dedue, right there, right there. Don’t stop. Don’t stop until I cum.”

If Dedue were more crass or articulate, perhaps he would have found some words in response; as it was, he could only grunt a heavy breath across Ashe’s urgent features in answer. Blissfully, he suffered the intimacy of Ashe’s hands clinging to his forearms, his feet hooked around his waist, and fucked Ashe until his orgasm overtook him, and then a few thrusts afterwards, as he came down from his own high.

Ashe moaned softly as Dedue extracted himself, rolling over to lay on his back next to him.

“I…” Ashe failed to start his sentence, sensitive and overstimulated, and vulnerable now that his lover wasn’t hovered over him, but he turned to Dedue, who was smiling at him, and absently unbuckling his strap-on with one hand, and eased.

“Yes?”

Ashe slapped at Dedue’s pec absently, groaning, playfully, “How’m I supposed to get you back for _that_?”

“You don’t have to,” Dedue assured him, rolling over to drop their used condoms in a bin.

“Because you still wouldn’t want me to?” Ashe asked, watching as Dedue moved to the washbasin.

“Not exactly,” Dedue answered cryptically, washing his hands, and forearms, and anywhere he could reach that might need it after their tryst. When he was drying them, he counted the number of washcloths, and doused one under the pitcher of water before bringing it back to Ashe.

“Then you would like me to?” he prompted, swiping the cold cloth across the cum on his chest and stomach. Ashe stood afterwards, moving to clean himself next.

“I … I could trust you with that,” Dedue agreed thoughtfully.

Ashe pouted. “Of course you can, but that’s not what I was asking.”

“If I asked you to stop in the midst of it, I wouldn’t want to offend you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Ashe insisted, blushing about his current predicament. After a moment he spoke again. “Do you want to try? I’ll follow your every instruction?”

Dedue nodded as Ashe sat beside him on the bed, and Ashe brightened, kissing him carefully, tracing his fingers down Dedue’s neck.

“Come on,” Ashe encouraged, pulling both pillows to the head of the bed and insisting Dedue lounge into them. He kissed his lips a few more times and then shuffled down the bed, resting his weight on his left elbow and placing his right hand on the center of Dedue’s chest.

Tilting his face to Dedue’s body, Ashe confirmed, “Fine?”

“Yes.” With his assent Dedue wrapped his right arm around Ashe, and Ashe found himself pulled in to kiss the side of Dedue’s chest, slowly tracing his mouth over plush muscle to his nipple.

He caressed his right hand closer to himself, framing Dedue’s chest as he licked and sucked encouragingly; pleased when Dedue’s breathing increased in pace, eager, again. Ashe leaned away to watch Dedue as he drifted his hand lower, to the inside of Dedue's thigh, to the top of his mound, and Ashe relaxed and leaned back in to lick at Dedue’s nipple as Dedue’s left hand pressed down on Ashe’s fingers, clumsily guiding his affection.

“Spread your fingers,” Dedue requested.

Ashe leaned away again to ask, “Like this?”

“Yes.”

Ashe’s ring and middle fingers spread around Dedue’s clit, gently pinching at the sensitive nub at the curve of his palm while his fingers pet between his inner and outer lips.

“You’re so wet,” Ashe observed, wondrous.

“You are all I’ve dreamed of,” Dedue sobbed, tilting his head and closing his eyes.

“Oh, Dedue,” Ashe whined, trying to determine the best way to escalate his stimulation.

“I’m—” Dedue gasped. “Let me.” Dedue used both hands to take hold of Ashe’s right hand, folding his ring and pinky fingers in and holding his middle and index fingers together. Ashe was giggling, and he could tell that this put Dedue at ease, smiling and sighing as he asked, “Now, touch me here.”

It was still between Dedue’s lips, the side of his middle finger able to glide alongside his clit.

“Like this? Ashe confirmed.

Dedue whimpered in a way that Ashe hadn’t heard before and he nearly felt his heart give out before Dedue could lick his lips and say, “Yes. Oh … mmm… Fast as you can?”

“As fast as I can?” Ashe repeated.

“Yes,” Dedue gasped, nodding.

Ashe adjusted his position before he followed through, bracing himself, rightfully, for Dedue’s reaction to what he asked. He was far more dexterous than his friend, and Dedue was moaning in pleasure and surprise almost instantly, his chest and stomach flexing as soft pleasurable spasms overtook him. Ashe tried to soothe the intensity by leaving absent, encouraging kisses along the side of Dedue’s chest, over ribs and scars.

It was a test of endurance for both of them, and when Ashe needed a moment to rest his protesting fingers, he asked, “Can I put my tongue on your clit while I do that?” Dedue was dizzy, catching his breath and his train of thought. “I’ll be so careful,” Ashe assured him.

Dedue nodded, opening his embrace so Ashe could leave his side, “Yes, that could be… I think I’d like that.”

Ashe stretched up to kiss his lips first, smiling about Dedue’s admission and their intimacy, and it was a quick thing to reposition himself between Dedue’s legs. Reverently, he pet his left thumb up through Dedue’s pubic hair, and stroked the fingers of his right hand back into position, and beginning more slowly, he leaned forward to suck Dedue’s clit between his lips. He might have pulled away, realizing that hadn’t been his phrasing, but Dedue adjusted his hips, spreading his legs and bumping his pelvis up towards Ashe’s mouth, and Ashe found room to maneuver between their agreements and his curiosity, and his absolute desire to bring Dedue to orgasm.

Dedue was trying to suppress the part of his mind that fed his embarrassment, because he was on the edge of a cliff and Ashe was going to be there to catch him. Sense had left him, and there was only the attentive fingers and tongue of his adoring lover; whom he adored. Dedue clenched his hand in Ashe’s hair as he returned to sucking his clit, long and insistent, and bobbing over the soft cushion of his tongue, his hands moved aside to hold Dedue’s thighs apart, Dedue having been so distracted by pleasure that he hadn’t realized he’d started clenching them. And then Dedue was babbling affirmations, confirming his peak and grunting his praise, and shivering blissfully under Ashe’s gentle hands. He moaned as Ashe’s warm lips set him free, for which Ashe left an apologetic kiss and a slow impetuous lick on Dedue’s lips.

“Oh, yes,” Ashe agreed, bending his legs forward and sitting back on his heels. “That was good right?”

Dedue’s euphoria started to give way to amusement as Ashe swept his hand across his mouth, to see his friend in such a state. He nodded, and Ashe seemed to relax, his shoulders drooping with a heavy breath.

“Kiss me again?”

“Anytime you ask,” Ashe insisted, leaning in and finding himself dipped back and aside as Dedue leaned forward, kissing him deeply.

They cleaned up again, and Dedue produced the desserts from his bag, so they ate, wrapped in blankets and sipping wine, and avoiding talking about anything other than the next dish they might try, safe in a familiar subject, with the future being so uncertain. Though there was at least a shared understanding that this needn’t be for the one night, whatever that might mean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love a kudos or comment, especially if you're a guest.
> 
> This was going to be a quick thing for their first kiss and then it got away from me!!! I am now in love with he/him nb transmasc Dedue.
> 
> Their pastry was meant to have wilted into some kind of graham cracker. I was looking at recipes online. Idk.


End file.
